Aerosol-type spray cans are used universally and incorporate a gas under pressure for ejecting the fluid contents of the can in the form of a spray. Many fluids have been used, including paints and lubricants.
Some aerosol-type spray cans sold today, particularly those containing a lubricating fluid, provide a small separate flexible plastic tube normally held to the exterior of the can by a rubber band or adhesive tape. This flexible tube is formed to be manually inserted in the outlet of the actuating member which is connected to the standard actuator valve within the aerosol-type spray can. When the actuating member is pressed so as to release the pressurized fluid, it will be directed to and confined by the flexible tube. This arrangement is such that places which are difficult to reach can be sprayed by the insertion of the flexible tube. With the flexible tube held to the aerosol can merely by a rubber band or scotch tape when the can is purchased, it can become easily separated and lost. Further, once the separate flexible tube has been used, it can be laid aside and easily mislaid or lost. This background is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,974. Other patents showing flexible tubes and holding devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,734; 3,653,556; and 4,236,655.